


To Each Their Own- Hetalia Drabbles

by Ninjapirate101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are Hetalia Drabbles. The drabbles contain numerous themes and characters. Numerous Pairings: Gerita, Franita, Usuk, Fruk, no pairings There are trigger warnings! **cutting, suicide, character death** Some Drabbles allude to character death!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each Their Own- Hetalia Drabbles

**To Each Their Own**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Numerous Pairings: Gerita, Franita, Usuk, Fruk, no pairings Numerous Genre**

**There are trigger warnings! **cutting, suicide, character death** Some Drabbles allude to character death! So yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

 

 **Hetalia Music Meme:**  
1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

**1: I want Candy-Bow Wow Wow**

Italy ran to Germany, panting and out of breathe. “Germannnnnnnyyyyy~!” Germany looked frightened at the appearance of the Italian man in front of him. His clothes all muddy and torn, sweat pouring off him. The blonde man looked him over trying to decipher what was troubling the other man. “What is it, Italy?” Concern drowned his words as Italy caught his breathe and begun to speak. “I want candy!” The brown haired man’s face lit up as he stretched to his tippy toes and kissed the surprised and frustrated German on the cheek.

**2\. Stray Cat Strut- Stray Cats**

France walked down the street, feeling on top of his game. The nightlife is where he belonged. The cat and mouse game of picking out the perfect date for the evening. His eyes fell upon a site that he had always hoped to encounter. A defenseless mouse on his turf. England had come out of the old styled building, looking around hoping no one he knew saw him. Unfortunately for him, one blonde had. France had come behind the nervous Englishman and surprised him by grabbing around his waist. “Smack” England turned around and intended to slap the intruder of his bubble, but France caught the offending hand in his. _“So what are you doing in these parts?~”_

**3\. Running Away- Three Days Grace**

America couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't let anyone find out. So he ran. The wind slashed at his face as he ran, rain pelting him drop by drop. He told himself that if the others found out, they would abandon him. He wasn't doing to make it this time. He tried so hard to keep it hidden, but he knew that it finally leaked. The others, all of them knew. The way they looked at him, staring, judging him behind his back. Up ahead he saw the park, where it all began. The sun peeked through the dark rain clouds, lighting the park up. As he got closer, he saw figures of people. He kept running thinking it was only a hallucination.  He got closer, and could make out the others. Everyone was there. All with smiles and open arms. He stopped running and looked on as his friends had gathered around waiting for him. “It’s okay; we’re all here for you.” A soft voice seemingly came out of figures in unison. America burst into a fresh batch of tears as he slowly walked towards and faded into the light, leaving behind a faint _“I’m Sorry”._

**4\. True Love's First Kiss- John Powell**

He could hear the trumpets blowing as their lips touched. It felt like the world was slowly spinning and cheering for them. It felt so nice to have that pressure against his mouth, knowing that the other truly cared for him as well. It was a miracle. This is what they mean by having it feel like a fairy tale, a dream come true. Nothing else mattered in the world. The love was reciprocated. It really was love at first site. The two parted lips, gathering their breath and gazed at each other. “I love you.” The taller one stared back and looked into his eyes. “You know, I always did love you.” The smaller country’s eyes misted over with tears, as they went in for another kiss that would put a fairy tale end to shame.

 **5\. Lithium- Evanescence**  
*trigger warning* *Cutting, suicide* 

Canada slowly looked out the window. He was always ignored. He was tired of this numb feeling. Just maybe, if one person paid attention, it wouldn't have come to this. He watched as the red liquid fell from his wrist and onto the snowy ground. His eyes blurred in and out as he watched the snow covered the blood. He was getting tired; he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. How much blood had he lost so far? He lost count as he took the blade down his arm one more time. The pain was an anchor. He hadn't meant to gone this far, but he was tired of not feeling. He welcomed the pain into his life. He focused his eyes as he heard movement and a sharp intake of breathe and a curse. He knew who it was, but his mind was too drowned with a fuzzy feeling. And he closed his eyes greeting the peace that took the place of his pain.  

**6\. Play That Funky Music- Wild Cherry**

The rainbow lights were flashing as the music was pounding in the club. The club was doing an 80’s flashback, where everybody dressed up in 80’s garb. As France looked across the dance floor, he could see a rainbow of colors and crazy hair. He loved these days, when everybody could relax and just dance the night away. There was no fighting, only over who could do the most shots, which surprisingly Italy always won. France pondered on that. Maybe it was because of the way he acted, that the liquor didn’t faze him, or maybe that he just had a really fast metabolism that soaked up the shots. The music was deafening, and the lights flashed bright in his eyes. It made it easy to lose oneself in the beat. The Frenchman danced like there was no tomorrow. He looked around and noticed the others were doing the same. America was doing the Cabbage Patch, while Russia Moonwalked across the floor. Italy was beating out Germany in a drinking contest; even England was taping his foot to the beat. Everyone was getting along, and France savored the peace between them. Yes, this is what he hoped the world would be. No fighting, no arguing, just contentment and friendly communications.    

**7\. Papercut- Linkin Park**

China wandered through his house, going down the long hallway. He had this unnerving feeling. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He hasn’t felt this paranoid in a long time. Somebody was watching his every move. It was coming from behind his face. He could feel it moving inside him. There was someone else there. He couldn’t describe this sensation, but he knew some actions weren’t his own. He felt controlled. As he walked down the hallway he opened the doors, looking. The rooms were always dark. He felt a _squish_ under his feet as he moved. “What is going on?” China gazed at his hands to see them slowly becoming transparent, and a new body was taking its form. At the end of the hallway, there was a mirror in the dark. He looked up to see a face not his own. “Japan? What are you doing here? Are you lost as well?” China looked at Japan with worry, but saw his reflection behind Japan’s face. Japan started to speak as China saw his lips move with the mirrors. “I am here for you.” There was a flash and then sudden light and China gave a gasp. His eyes opened wide as he was in an upright position in bed, breathing harshly.

**8\. My Humps- Black Eyed Peas**

England was working one night in his basement when suddenly there was a loud explosion. And he was out like a light. The bright lights behind his eyes and pain in his body roused him from his slumber. France had heard the explosion and saw the pillar of smoke coming from England’s house and rushed over to see if everything was okay. “Iggy! Are you okay?!” France opened the door and ran towards where e presumed the basement was. When France opened the wooden door, gray smoke clouded his vision. He coughed a couple times to clear the tingly feeling in his throat. “Arthur, you okay?” France waved through the smoke and heard a groan from across the room. The smoke cleared and England noticed a scary change transform over France’s face and then heard a barking laughter. “What’s so funny!?” England stood shocked as he heard a very effeminate voice come out of his throat. “Oh bloody hell! Not this again!” England huffed as he put his foot to the floor as his new breasts bounced. France stopped his laughing and turned serious for a minute. “Well, I’d spend all my money on you! You’re such a pretty lady~.” France started his laughing once again. England drew his face into a pout and blushed. “You can look but you can't touch it, If you touch it I‘ma start some drama.” The Englishman purred as he undid the top button of his uniform. France gulped and stuttered. “L-look I was just…” France was cut off as England redid his button. “I‘m going to make you work for it!” France groaned as the other blonde started putting on layers of sweaters and humming _‘My Humps’_. “I hate when this happens.” France complained dejectedly, as the man turned woman started working on the regularly made transformation potion.

**9\. Hooked on a Feeling- Captain Hook**

It was Christmas Eve and Italy was getting ready to deliver his presents to his friends. He always loved this time of year. Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Italy looked down at the list of friends he needed to deliver presents to, France being the only one left. He had already seen the others earlier that day and gave them to them, as well as wished them a Merry Christmas. So Italy made his way over to France’s . France had just gotten home from a long day of meeting with political businessmen and he was tired. The blonde poured himself a glass of wine and settled into his couch when he heard a knock on the door. The Frenchman put down his glass, and made his way to the door, opening it with a stifled yawn. “Italy? Is everything okay?” France looked at the brown haired man dressed in a Santa suit and put a hand to his head. “It’s Christmas eve isn’t it?” Italy looked at the Frenchman and could tell he was exhausted. “Si, It is. Is it okay if I come in?” Italy nodded at his own comment. France pulled the door wider to let the smaller man through. The Italian hoisted the small bag over his shoulder and made his way through into the living room, where he looked around to see few decorations. There was a couple reindeer stapled to the wall and hanging snowflakes from the roof and even mistletoe towards the kitchen. France went towards the couch and grabbed his drink bringing it to his lips. Italy put his bag down and rushed towards the tired man, hugging him around his waist. France coughed a bit in surprise and slowly put one arm around the slender man, pulling him close. He could still smell the lingering tomato sauce on the younger man.  
_When you hold me_  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right, aha hah

**10\. Hakuna Matata – Lion King**

“What a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata.” America looked over the summit meeting to see bickering and arguing amidst the countries. I wonder if the world will ever live up to that saying. The American thought as he saw China try to sell more of his snacks to the other countries nearby, and Russia intimidating the smaller nations next to him. England and Canada looked towards America from the opposite sides. The glasses wearing nation felt eyes on him as he pondered. ‘Did they hear me?’ America turned towards the smaller nation when Canada pulled on his jacket sleeve. I’m sure that in due time, that each country would no longer have to worry.” The maple loving country spoke softly, making America have to fully listen to hear what the younger said. England had heard every word that Canada spoke, and fully realized what the younger was trying to pull, when he saw America’s eyes widen and face become solemn. “These times everyone is still young so they believe that they are in control. They haven’t realized the better way of having no worries, for the rest of their lives.” America turned to the stoic looking Englishman with eyes even wider than before. England nodded once and America looked over towards his younger brother. Canada also confirmed his suspicions when he to nodded at the silent question. Both countries turned away as they listened to what America had started to mumble. “So they can hear the peace and worry free times calling, but they just have so much excess energy to use up before they allow it to beckon them into its warmth.” The sandy blonde haired nation smiled serenely as he watched over the other nations.


End file.
